1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable frame of a projection screen, especially to a retractable frame of a projection screen having advantages of small volume, light weight and low production cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a projector or OLED TV projects the image signals to a large-dimension display panel or projection screen for obtaining a better video/audio and visual effect. A conventional retractable frame of a projection screen is often installed with a plurality of support rods which are staggeringly arranged, and two support rods at the bottom are respectively provided with a retractable rod; so with the two retractable rods, the support to the projection screen can be reinforced and the unfolding/folding operation can be facilitated.
However, the mentioned retractable frame of the projection screen requires a considerable number of support rods and the two retractable rods to achieve the effect of reinforcing the support to the projection screen, therefore the volume and weight are inevitably increased and the production cost is raised.
As such, a novel retractable frame of a projection screen shall be invented for improving the mentioned shortages.